1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a hybrid hard disk drive including a hard disk as a first storage device and a non-volatile memory as a second storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive is a data storage device that writes data to a disk or reads the data recorded to the disk using a magnetic head. In order to manufacture hard disk drives with higher storage capacity and smaller weight, the bit per inch (BPI), that is, the density in the disk rotation direction, and the track per inch (TPI), that is, the density in the radius direction, have been increased. Also, the flying height of the magnetic head has been reduced and the recording frequency has been increased.
Meanwhile, a hybrid hard disk drive which includes not only a hard disk as a first storage device but also a non-volatile memory device as a second storage device has been developed.
A conventional hybrid hard disk drive requires a longer reproduction time for moving image data than the data transmission speed when a large size file including the moving image data is transmitted to a host, and thus the data transmission speed needs to be adjusted according to the reproduction time of the moving image data. Accordingly, a conventional hybrid hard disk drive can send a spindle motor or a voice coil motor into a power-saving mode until the host ends the reproduction of the moving image data. This creates problems in terms of power consumption and system performance.